Lies
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: He knew the redhead told lies, there was no question to it everything out of his mouth was a lie. Oneshot. KousukeAyumu.


Alright, next up! This one is dedicated to nothing important. I know I said that I was just going to put Ayumu and Kousuke together in Trapped, but I had this idea so I thought I'd do it for ya. Hope you like it, and everyone else enjoy as well!

Disclaimer: Uh huh, sure. Believe whatever you want to, it won't make the fact that I own nothing any less true. Go ahead and sue me, but you won't get crap.

Pairings: Er..pairing...this is purely AyumuKousuke. There's not even any other characters in here. If you want another pairing, go read my other fics. I have every pairing under the sun written! Well, every yaoi pairing anyway...What can I say? I love it!

Rating: Pretty mild for me, I'd say. What it'll actually end up being, I have no idea, but right now I'm planning on T maybe. There will be a little kissing and some references, but that's it. You want lemons, go somewhere else! I just posted a nice little AyumuKousuke lemon in my other new fic, so go check that out!

Warning: Umm, lame storyline? Is that a warning? Well, it is now! Oh, and I have like the opposite of a warning, which is no lemons in this fic!

I didn't forget anything did I? Oh well, if I did I'm sure you brilliant people can figure it out for your selves!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He knew the redhead told lies, there was no question to it; everything he said was a lie. It had never really bothered him, though it would be nice to be able to trust what he said for once. Still, he didn't need Kousuke to be completely honest, and would probably hate it even more if the open-minded teen told him the truth all the time. The one time he hated when Kousuke lied was when they were alone. He could care less if Kousuke lied to others or to him about others, but when he lied to him about personal things, it made him angrier than anything else he could do. Maybe it did bother him, now that he thought about it. Always having to wonder if he was being fed a load of crap or if Kousuke was actually being honest. It was all a game with the Blade Child, and he hated constantly playing.

Probably the worst lie Kousuke had ever told was after the first time they slept together. Ayumu had told Kousuke that he loved him, and Kousuke said he loved him as well. They had only been together for a short while, and Ayumu hadn't believed that Kousuke would actually lie to him about such a serious thing. He knew that the Blade Child was a chronic liar, but he just figured that was because Kousuke had always been trying to trick him into losing whatever game they might be playing. After they had become a couple, though, Ayumu thought maybe Kousuke would give the lying a break. Of course, a chronic liar is just that, and Kousuke's lies became neither less frequent nor less brutal. So, naturally, naive, little Ayumu believed Kousuke when he said he loved the younger one.

That was a foolish mistake on Ayumu's part, and he found out how deep Kousuke's lies were when he found his supposed boyfriend making out with another boy. Ayumu had gone into a deep depression, and not even Kousuke...no, _especially_ not even Kousuke could bring him out of it. The Blade Child had, somehow, found out that Ayumu saw him with someone else, and went to apologize. He promised Ayumu it would never happen again and that he loved him, but Ayumu was far from believing a single word of it.

Finally, it had been Hiyono to bring him out of the depression, telling him that there was more to life than wasting it on some stupid lie. Ayumu figured she was right, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of the pain that he felt that moment he saw Kousuke with that other boy. Deciding that he needed closure, he tracked Kousuke down, to find that the other had been just as depressed with not having Ayumu as Ayumu had been not having him. Even after hearing a lovely speech about how he would never do such a thing again and he was prepared to do whatever it would take to get Ayumu back, the latter still didn't believe the liar. He'd been hurt too much before, and he had only tracked Kousuke down for closure.

Of course, things go wrong, and plans are altered. That was what happened that night when Ayumu went to Kousuke's apartment. He kept saying that he wouldn't take Kousuke back, but wouldn't and can't soon became will and can. In a flash, they were back in that same bed as when Kousuke had told that lie. That's where Ayumu laid now, panting from the experience. He couldn't help himself; as much as he told himself and every one else that he didn't love Kousuke, he knew that he did. It was very obvious to see, though why was still a mystery.

Maybe he was just addicted to the abuse of being lied to and mistreated over and over again. Or maybe it was something deeper; maybe he loved Kousuke because he knew the hotheaded boy _could_ change, but just needed that extra push. Maybe he thought that he would be that extra push, that little nudge to keep Kousuke from telling the big lies. Whatever the reason was, Ayumu knew he loved Kousuke, so the next words out of his mouth were virtually inevitable, "I love you." he whispered, not expecting nor wanting an answer from the older one. An answer would mean a lie, and he didn't want to be lied to again.

Kousuke hesitated; he had expected this, but still wasn't prepared for it. The first thought that came to his mind was to say it back, not caring whether he meant it or not. Then, he realized saying that and lying to Ayumu would only drive the younger one away again. That was the last thing he wanted, so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't love Ayumu, but he still cared for him. Maybe one day he would love him, but he wasn't ready for love yet. He knew that as long as he had Ayumu, he would grow to love him, and showering him with lies and false promises wasn't the way to go about it. So, he stayed silent, not lying. Ayumu smiled at the lack of response, and closed his eyes. He knew the redhead told lies, there was no question to it; everything he said was a lie. It was everything he didn't say, the unspoken truths, that Ayumu loved about him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A little different, I know, and painfully short, but hopefully you still liked it. If you did, review!


End file.
